


Venison

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/92392.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Venison

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Queerditch Pub: http://queerditch-pub.livejournal.com/92392.html

Severus poked at the piece of meat sitting on his plate. With a grimace, he turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Is this supposed to be edible? Because it smells worse than one of Longbottom's potion mistakes." Not waiting for the elderly wizard to answer, he turned back and poked it once more.

"It's called venison Severus, and I'm sure you'll learn to enjoy it." With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore finished his own piece. "And remember, if you don't finish everything on your plate, there is a penalty."

"This time Albus," he sighed, "I think I'll take the punishment." Standing up from the table, he looked back at the other man. "I'll see you after I change Potter's bedpan."


End file.
